The Unique One
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Akuma do not always come out perfect, like a factory, they are prone to defects but also improvements, and when that happens a Unique one is made. The South American Branch falls prey to one of them. In response, the Black Order sends Allen and his team there. So here's the question, who's going to survive in the end?


A/N: Ever notice how the Earls Akuma come out to perfect? Like a factory free from defects. Yea that's not how the real world works. You have defects, issues, it doesn't always come out perfect no matter what it is. I thought of what would happen if an akuma didn't come out the way it was supposed to. What would happen I wonder? So I write a fanfic about it. Well enough rambling, hope you enjoy it. Also this chapter takes place before the events of Allen Walker, just this one at least.

* * *

Blood, blood was everywhere. Arms, legs, pieces of organs were splattered across the walls. Hard to believe just a few moments ago, everyone one was talking causally, eating, catching up, working, just another normal day.

'_Why, why did I let it in?'_ he asked himself. He knew why everyone was killed now. He ran around a corner before spotting his assistant Maria, covered in blood.

"Maria!" he called out only no sooner did a skinny metallic tail whip around the corner and impaled her and pulling her back, her screams echoing away.

"Oh god" he nearly broke down in tears slamming a fist onto the wall but quickly regained himself.

"Have to contact them" he urged typing in the password to his office. He rushed for the phone only to realize the cord was torn away from the wall.

"You bitch!" he screamed crying before tripping on himself falling onto the floor. He then could hear metal scratching against the walls outside his office. He cowered behind his desk shaking silently praying to himself.

"Oh director! Don't you want to finish our game?" the voice morphed from a dark and demented to light girly one.

"DIE DEMON!" he heard from outside only to hear something slice though the wind and hearing the sound of someone choking on their own blood. It was quiet for a few moments before he poked his head up only to get the exorcist's body thrown on to him. He screamed in sheer terror backing away to the wall.

The clanking of metal slowly turned into light footsteps.

"Hello Director Arroyo" she waved. Her brown hair coming just below the chin while her bangs hanged a little lower while her hair was somewhat cut if you went upwards. She had hazel eyes and donning the traditional exorcist uniform. That was partly why he had let her in.

"Stay back" he panicked holding a gun out. She merely laughed

"I'm trembling with _fear_" the last word coming out darker

Arroyo knew he didn't stand a chance, but a new idea came to him.

"Why are you dressed like an exorcist" he said trying to change the subject knowing he was just probably prolonging his death.

"Oh this" she looked at herself briefly.

"Yea a new strategy we've been trying. As I see it's worked pretty well"

"Oh, ok" he said on the brink of tears. "So, wanna finish the game" trying to hold back from crying

"I suppose we should finish before I kill you" she smiled gleefully before taking out a chessboard, the pieces still in the same spot as it was when they played earlier.

Another idea

"Hey I have an idea, let's say if I win, you let me go" he offered excessively fidgeting.

She pretended to contemplate this.

"How bout if I win I kill you, if I lose I kill you, sound good?"

He stared at her with is mouth wide open until the exorcist behind her start to twitch and blink his eyes.

'_He's still alive after that?'_

"Your move" she said motioning her hand onto the board.

"Oh, right" he cleared his throat. Maybe if he distracted her, he would have a chance at escaping…..alive.

He looked down at the board trying to make a plan.

'_If I move my rook, she'll get me in check, but if I don't move it, I lose my queen, and possibly checkmate'_

He looked up to see the exorcist slowly and quietly rising.

"Come on and move" she said boringly

"Oh just a second" he responded. _'Come on man, KILL HER!'_

While he was silently praying he heard something penetrate and then gurgling. He looked up to see the exorcist impaled from behind again.

"Give me a second" she said turning around. The metal pike that impaled him suddenly multiplied before one shot out, it's heart wrapped around it.

"If you can touch it I'll put it back" she said sadistically.

The exorcist struggled in vain, trying desperately to get it but ultimately failed and this time was actually dead.

"Huh, not much of a fight, must have been new? Oh well, your turn" she turned back around dropping the body.

By now Arroyo was trembling and sweating buckets.

"I'm going to die" he said before laughing which slowly turned into crying.

"Come on now, when I first meant you, you said you were always the optimist" she said before laughing at his misery

'_Better now than never'_

He held up his gun preparing to shoot before it got whipped away by her.

"Really?"

"It was worth a shot" he gave a slight smile before frowning

"Well tell you what, I kind of need you" she stretched backwards

Arroyo perked an eyebrow "Need me?"

"Yes, you see were setting up another base, and what greater place then the most ignored headquarters in the black order" she exclaimed

He swallowed a lump in his throat. She was right is what scared him. The South American Branch was the most ignored in the entire Black Order. In terms of funding, innocence, and even Akuma. Hell he only had two exorcists at his disposal to patrol the entire continent.

"Your move" she offered again.

"Oh, right" he swallowed again shaking as he moved a piece.

"Check" she said

He looked at the board then to her, and then at the door.

'_Oh what the hell, meant as well try'_

He leapt from his chair and ran towards the door only for about 30 metal spikes appearing in front and about to impale him. He shut his eyes, expecting to be skewered but to his surprise they stopped.

"I need you because I don't want to attract the attention from the others" she said referring to the other branches.

"I'm sorry, but I won't work with a demon" he muttered but loud enough for her to hear. He tried to put up a brave face but was having difficulty doing so.

"Oh yes you rather die for the order" she rolled her eyes after her sarcastic remark. "But" she grinned "Don't you have a family?"

Arroyo's heart skipped a beat.

"I believe your daughter's birthday is in two days right? Be ashamed if you didn't show up" her grin widening

Arroyo by now was shaking and his breathing rapidly increasing. He slowly turned around, a mixture of shock that the demon hadn't killed him yet, and horror at the fact his family was brought up in this.

"Then again I don't think I should kill you, but maybe I'll surprise her at the birthday" she clapped her hands before chuckling. Arroyo stood by the doorway. What she just said conjured up images of a birthday massacre!

"You're very silent, so here's the deal. Work with me and you and your family won't be harmed. Refuse you will be spared, but your family will be slaughtered. Sound good?"

Arroyo's heart started to beat faster and faster to the point he swore his heart was going to shoot out from his chest. There was no way out of this situation. He looked up from the floor to her, only to see her stare into his soul. He looked outside to see the blood covered walls, a reminder of what may happen if he refused. Still something was gnawing on his mind.

"Are you a Noah" he asked "You like to play chess, you're not extremely all out violent attack at first sight, you fooled everyone, even the exorcist, and you're also offering me a deal" He took a breath before going on. "If you ask me you're nowhere near an Akuma. Some may be different, but not by far. So I ask again, are you a Noah?" he looked up at her again trying to stare her down. He half expected for her to reveal she was indeed a Noah.

Instead she sighed before leaning back. On the chair now facing him.

"No, not a Noah, still an Akuma…just different" she stated

A moment of silence

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice" said Arroyo before hitting his fist against the wall and slowly going down crying.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement…oh and checkmate" she grinned finishing the game.

….

Chief Officer Komui Lee stared at his screen. He was a bit surprised the South American Branch was sending a distress signal since they had never done so. What baffled him more was the fact it was only a distress signal nothing else. Not to mention there was no innocence detected their. Still before he sent help, he decided to call to try to make sense of the situation.

"Hello" came a depressing tone

"Um yes, this is Chief Officer Lee, you guys sent a distress signal?"

"This is Branch Chief Arroyo, it was a mistake, just ignore it"

"Um well ok" he hung up. _'That guy sounded depressed yeesh, I wonder what that branch even does?_' he thought

…..

"There, the signal was cancelled, they suspect nothing" said Arroyo sadly

"Well I'm glad, now we can begin" she said

…

The Earl was rocking back and forth on his rocking chair knitting a pink sweater. Why he did this, no one knew but that's beside the point. He was expecting a call anytime now.

_Ring-ring-ring_

The phone went off.

"Hello?"

"My Lord I have the entire South American branch in my control" she said

"Ah I'm glad, did you keep at least one of them alive, no need to attract unwanted attention when they checkup"

"Yes my lord, I did, they suspect nothing"  
"Good, begin the next step unique one, I want all of South America to soon be like Japan"

"I shall carry that out My Lord"

He hung the phone up rocking and started knitting again.

"So…..a question's been bugging me, but who are those sweaters for" asked the emerging Tikki

The Earl stopped rocking before giving a muffled laugh

"No one in particular, but maybe I'll make one for you Tikki-pet"

"Earl could you please stop calling me that?"

Another muffled laugh

"She has done well so far, the Black Order is annihilated in South America, but then again they never did give it much thought"

Tikki took out a cigarette, lighting it up before speaking.

"Soooo….what's so special about this Akuma, you've been fixated on it for some time"  
"All will be revealed in time Tikki-pet"

Before Tikki could retort the phone went off.

"Yes….ah good, I'll be right their right away" said the Earl hanging up. "Have to go now, the doctor has another one for me" he waved before disappearing.

'_What are you planning Earl?'_ thought Tikki

* * *

I used South America as the setting since there is little to no info on that place. Not even the director's and most of the staff. And for those who are wondering, yes Allen and his team will be in this story, most likely will make an appearance the next chapter, along with the akuma's name

So until next time see ya

Oh and if anyone can tell me what that haircut is called, I like to know, thanks


End file.
